


Roses

by LiraelClayr007



Series: NaPoWriMo 2019 [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Flowers, Memories, Poetry, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 15:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18318218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: The Doctor is reminded of Rose and mourns the forever they never got to have.*a twelve/rose poem*





	Roses

it doesn’t take much to remind him.

the smell of chips on an errant breeze.

a dickens novel in a used book shop.

a flash of golden hair in summer sunlight.

his body continues on--

it’s had so many years of practice--

but his mind

blanks

for a time.

in his memory grows

a garden of faded flowers,

ancient but not

forgotten,

lovingly cared for, endlessly

dying but never truly

gone.

he hasn’t spoken her name

aloud

in a hundred years

or more,

but here in his garden of

memories…

he plucks a fallen

petal, it crumbles to

dust

in his palm.

humans.

so fragile, so

finite.

he is unaware of the tears

on his cheeks.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> NaPoWriMo day 1 | prompt: twelve x rose, memory and faded flowers
> 
>  
> 
> p.s. This is my 100th posted work on ao3!!!


End file.
